A Group of Flying Friends
by SherlockReid
Summary: Crossover with Red Dwarf (Rimmer, Lister, Kryten, Cat), Doctor Who (Eleventh Doctor only) and Cabin Pressure (Martin, Douglas, Carolyn, Arthur). It is the story of how the crew of MJNair ended up in the tardis and their adventure with the Doctor and the crew of Red Dwarf.
1. So I ask again why are you here?

"So I ask again why are you here?" The Doctor asked, again.

"Well we needed to phone the police and since this said it was a police box," Carolyn stated.

"You need the police?" The Doctor enquired, "Well I can probably help."

"You really," Douglas remarked, "You in the bow tie, sat inside a police box that's-"

"It's bigger on the inside," Arthur noticed.

"Thank you Arthur. Pointing out what everyone noticed five minutes ago," Douglas said, "Anyway what makes you think you can help, Mr.?"

"Doctor, call me the Doctor. And you see I happen to have a Tardis, which can take you to any location at any time period possible. Where'd you want to be?" The Doctor smiled.

"Tardis, that sounds familiar," Martin pondered.

"Oh, oh, oh," Arthur excited shouted, " You're the Doctor from Doctor Who. Travelling in a spaceship disguised as a police box. I remember that show. I loved it. Time And Relative Dimension In Space, that's Tardis right?"

"Exactly," The Doctor smiled, "Well I have a trip I've been meaning to make and I hate travelling alone so if you'd accompany me I'll sort your problem for you."

"Fine," Carolyn replied.

"Where to?" Douglas asked.

"Wow," Martin gasped.

"I'm a companion of Doctor Who," Arthur shouted.

"We're going into space, three million years from now," The Doctor informed them, "I need to visit the JMC mining ship Red Dwarf."


	2. We have guests

They set off and were enjoying their journey. Martin was wondering how the tardis worked, how it fit into the police box and how it could be smaller on the outside. Douglas and Carolyn had started one of their travel games. Arthur was in his element playing board games with the Doctor, who like him was a grown up child.

All of a sudden there was a jolt as the tardis landed.

"Oh," Arthur was a little sad, the monopoly pieces had gone everywhere.

"We've arrived," The Doctor said calmly.

He opened the door and stepped out. Then he lent pack in, "Are you coming?"

They decided that they may as well see this ship as they were aboard it now.

Carolyn, Martin, Douglas and Arthur were shocked when they saw it. The ship wasn't what they'd expected. It was a space ship. They followed the Doctor, who walked up to a screen on the wall and spoke to it.

"Holly, where are the crew members currently?"

"Lister and Rimmer are in their bunk. Kryten's cooking and Cat's in his room napping," The computer replied, "Would you like me to tell them all your here and meet in the drive room?"

"Urm yes ok. I think I remember the way there," The Doctor answered.

"Deck twenty and follow the arrows," Holly smiled.

"Righto," The Doctor said then he turned to the crew of MJN, "Well we'd better be going."

They headed towards the elevator which would take them to deck twenty.

In the bunk Rimmer was reading a holo-book and Lister was having a cigarette when Holly appeared on the screen.

"Hey, we have guests. One we know and four unknown humans with him. They're going to meet you in the drive room."

That was it. That was all Holly said before fading off of the screen to go and tell Kryten.

"Well, I can think of two known men that visit our ship, Ace and The Doctor. Which d'you think?," Rimmer said.

"I bet ya twenty dollarpounds it's Ace," Lister answered.

"Oh you'd love it to be Ace. The bet's on," Rimmer smiled.

They headed out on their well worn track to the drive room.

Holly popped onto the screen behind Kryten.

"We have guests," Holly informed him, "They're going to meet you in the drive room."

"Oh Mr Holly I do wish you wouldn't sneak up on me like that," Kryten responded, "I shall head there straight away."

He headed out as Holly faded out to tell the last member of the crew.

"Cat," Holly shouted, "Oi, Cat."

"What could be so important you had to interrupt my mid-afternoon nap?" Cat asked.

"Guests."

"What?! No notice! How'd I look?"

"You look fine now you need to get to the drive room to see them."

Cat set off and Holly faded out to meet them at the drive room.

Holly got to the drive room first and she tracked the others there. Rimmer and Lister would be first, followed by Kryten and the Cat who'd met up on the way and then the guests would be last.

Once they'd all arrived the conversations started.

"Hi again, I've brought some friend's I hope you don't mind. Individual travel is boring," The doctor explained, "They're of an airline called MJN air We have the CEO Carolyn Knapp-Shappey, her son, the steward Arthur Shappey, Captain Martin Crieff and First Officer Douglas Richardson."

"How'd you know all that?" Carolyn asked.

"He's an alien," Rimmer stated, "Didn't you know?"

"No," Martin answered.

"Okay, well I'm Arnold J Rimmer, this is Dave Lister, Kryten and The Cat. Welcome aboard Red Dwarf," Rimmer stated.

Arthur was staring out of the window, "We are actually in space," he said.

"Yes, three million years from Earth," Lister replied.

"You're from Earth too," Douglas remarked to Lister.

"Yep, Liverpool," Lister smiled.

"How'd you end up here?" Martin asked.

"Long story," Rimmer inputted, and one he hadn't heard for a while, "But if there's one thing we've got a lot of its time."


	3. You're an alien, that's brilliant!

"Well I were on a monopoly pub crawl round London and I ended up on one a Saturns moons, Mimas, so I joined Red Dwarf t' get back t' Earth," Lister explained.

"I see they got the short version," Rimmer exclaimed.

"Well yeah, we dunno how long they'll be here," Lister responded.

"And? I had to suffer the long version," Rimmer remarked.

"Well we'd got a lot of time together, an' ya diin't know where London was," Lister announced.

"Oh my," Carloyn sighed.

"What?" Rimmer, Lister, Martin and Douglas asked simultaneously.

"I never thought I'd meet a pair who's argue more than Martin and Douglas," Carolyn smiled.

"Sorry to interupt you all," Cat interupted with, "Actually I'm not sorry but I am going for a nap. I need my beauty sleep."

And with a Cat like 'yeoooow' he was gone.

"Oh Listy, you owe me twenty dollarpounds," Rimmer stated.

"Why? and what are dollarpounds? If you don't mind me asking," Douglas enquired.

"We had a bet on who the visitor'd be. Rimmer said The Doctor and I said Ace," Lister explained.

"And dollarpounds are a space currency. We used it in my home town on Io," Rimmer added.

"Woah," Arthur gasped, "You're an alien, that's brilliant."

"No, I'm human," Rimmer insisted.

"Sorta," Lister laughed.

"Oh," Arthur said disapointedly.

Kryten chose that moment ot announce that he'd been making sandwiches and everyone should go and have some. They headed to the kitchen. Once all seated they tucked into the sandwiches. All but Rimmer.

After a while and a chat getting to know one another a bit more rimmer spoke up, "Do you mind if I talk to Lister, The Doctor and Kryten outside a moment?"


	4. Person with a metal H on their forehead

When outside Rimmer asked a question he been pondering for a while, "Can we not tell them I'm a hologram?"

"Why?" Lister questioned.

"I think they'd treat me oddly, or be scared," Rimmer confessed.

The Doctor simply said, "Well Arthur would think it's be brilliant."

"From what I've seen he thinks everythin''s brilliant," Lister smiled.

"Will you do it then?" Rimmer asked, "For as long as possible."

"Yes," The three replied.

"Should we show them the ship?" Kryten enquired.

"Yeah," Lister said.

"As long as we avoid deck 592," Rimmer insisted.

In the kitchen-slash-dining room the crew of MJN were having a convertation, also about Rimmer.

"That Rimmer seems a bit unususal," Martin pondered.

"Is this anything to do with the metal 'H' on his forehead?" Douglas asked.

"Yes," Martin admitted, "I recall seeing something similar before but I can't place it."

Arthur chose to interject, "It's 'cause he's an alien."

"He is not and alien," Carolyn reitterated, "We've cleared that already. Martin, are you suggesting that on earth you've seen a person with a metal 'H' on their forehead?"

"Yes," Martin replied.

At this moment Rimmer, Lister, Kryten and The Doctor returned.

"We thought you may like a tour of our ship," Rimmer announced

"Yeah," Lister added, "So if your ready we'll go."

"Okay," Carolyn agreed on behalf of them all, and then to Martin, "Don't mention it."

Kryten led the tour and they visited many decks, with Lister offering up funny stories from many places. They were half way across a bridge when it happened. Arthur got a bit too close to Rimmer, so Rimmer stepped back. Off of the edge of the bridge.

"Listy!" He screamed as he started to fall.


	5. Blue Giant

Lister managed to grab Rimmer's light be and Rimmer went out.

"I guess I should tell ya," Lister sighed, "This is a-"

Martin finished the sentence, "Light projection bee."

Everyone one turned to him, "How'd you know that?" They all asked at once.

"I remembered where I knew it from," Martin explained, "A television show named 'Blue Giant'. There was a humanoid cat, similar to Cat. The last human Dayne Mister. A mechanoid named Kylan and a hologram, Artem Dimmer. Dimmer had a 'H' on his forehead so you knew he was a hologram as they look so realistic and he was powered by a light bee."

"That show sounds like our predicament," Kryten responded.

"Were your crew killed by a radiation leak caused by Rimmer's negligence in replacing a drive plate?" Martin enquired.

"Yes," Lister was shocked. A television show that was exactly like what they were facing, "Oh we better switch him back on."

Lister turned Rimmer back on.

"Well I guess they found out," Rimmer sighed.

Lister filled him in on Martin's revelation as Kryten continued the tour.

"A hologram," Arthur was heard saying as they walked around, "Brilliant!"


	6. So I could stick my arm through you?

After the tour they went to one of the bars. It was a big area where they could talk and where Rimmer could get holographic drinks. Kryten had gone back to the kitchen to clear up from lunch and start tea.

"Rimmer," Arthur said.

"Yes," Rimmer answered.

"When you fell off the bridge you went through the bars. Does it feel funny?" Arthur asked.

"I can't feel," Rimmer replied, "I can't touch either."

"It does feel funny when he sticks an arm through ya though," Lister laughed.

"It does to you. I get a tingle when I touch a human. Well, touch in my sense," Rimmer smiled.

"It does take some getting used too," Lister added.

"So I could stick my arm through you?" Douglas remarked.

"Yeah but don't try it," Lister threatened.

"Oh," Arthur looked downhearted, he was going to ask if he could.

"Sorry," Rimmer said, "He doesn't like others doing it."

"Well yeah, they wouldn't if they were in our situation," Lister commented.

"I don't think I'd like someone sticking their arm through me in any situation," Carolyn stated.

"In their situation," The Doctor explained, "Sticking your arm through Rimmer would be similar to someone else holding your partners hand."

"Oh," Martin gasped.

"Yeah," Rimmer and Lister smiled.

"I see," Douglas added.

"D'ya know how 'ard it is t' get used t' wakin' up wi' a holographic arm through ya chest?" Lister laughed, "It feels so odd for like a week."

"Well I had your human one through mine too. And I can't even sleep so I could feel it the whole night," Rimmer told him, "I only did that to get my own back."

Everyone had to laugh at that. Rimmer included who didn't mind them laughing at his expense.

**A/N: I didn't intend at the start of this story to have Rimmer and Lister as partners but it fit so I did it. There won't be any more about it I don't think. If there is I'll put it at the start of the chapter.**


	7. Are you and your guests staying?

Holly popped up on to the screen. "Doctor," he said, "Are you and your guests staying the night? Kryten wants to know if they need tea cooking and bunk rooms setting up."

"Well," The Doctor stated, and then to Rimmer and Lister, "Do you mind if we stay?" and to Martin, Carolyn, Douglas and Arthur, "Do you want to stay if it's okay?"

"Fine," Rimmer and Lister answered.

"We'd love to," Douglas replied on behalf of all of them.

"Yes to both Holly," The Doctor told him.

"He also says how many bunk rooms?"

"Douglas and Martin can share a room," Carolyn declared, "I'll need my own and then Arthur will have to have his own."

"I'll go with Arthur," The Doctor decided, he heard a cheer from Arthur next to him, "So that will be three please Holly, two with two beds and one with one."


	8. I don't think Arthur'd cope

That evening was uneventful but the following morning was as far away from uneventful as you could get and then some.

"Yes," Lister shouted. Totally oblivious to the guests he had just woken.

"What?" Rimmer asked waking fully from his partial sleep.

"Holly fixed it."

"Fixed what?"

"The Holly Hop Drive."

"Oh so are we going to see them then."

"Yes," Lister smiled.

"Well then we best go wake our guests as we ought to take them with us," Rimmer suggested.

"Oh yeah, the guests," Lister said, "I think they may be awake."

"With how loud you shouted I think you're right," Rimmer smirked as they headed to the kitchen for some tea.

They knocked on each bunk door that was in use and told Carolyn, Douglas and Martin, Arthur and The Doctor, to meet them in the kitchen.

* * *

Once all gathered in the kitchen Rimmer and Lister told them their plan.

"We're going to an alternate dimension where there are role reversed versions of ourselves," Rimmer explained.

"Me, Rimmer, Krytes and Holly had female versions. Cat's opposite was a dog. I'd guess we'd get a male Carolyn and female versions o' Arthur, Douglas, Martin and The Doctor," Lister contributed.

"Oh sounds fun," The Doctor exclaimed.

"A girl as giddy as Arthur. They'd be a perfect match," Carolyn joked.

"Don't it will end badly," Rimmer warned her.

"What will?" Martin asked innocently.

"If you end up together in the way Carolyn is suggesting with you alternate counterpart. We know from experience," Rimmer declared.

"Yeah, that was one bad experience," Lister laughed, "Mind ya we get t' see 'em again."

"Sorry I don't think I've caught on to what you're on about. And who will you get to see again?" Douglas enquired.

"When we went to the alternate dimension the first time there was an incident with Dave and Deb. By going back we get to see Jim and Bexley. Dave and Deb's children," Rimmer informed them.

"Ahh, I see," Carolyn smiled.

"Yeah and I don't think Arthur'd cope wi' bein' pregnant," Lister added.

"Wait, wouldn't the girl Arthur be pregnant?" Martin added.

"No. In that dimension women are dominant, and men get pregnant," Rimmer told them.

"Let's get goin' chaps," Holly said eager to see Hilly.

"M'kay," Lister smirked pressing the button.


	9. I guess not everything is reflected

"Hey," Dave called.  
"Oh hi," Deb smiled, "Jim an' Bexley are in my room. I'll take you to see 'em now."  
Deb and Dave went off to see them. Dave was very happy it had been six months since he'd dropped them off.  
"Hello Arlene," Arnold greeted.  
"Hello Arnie," Arlene replied, "Good to see you again."  
"Indeedy," Arnold answered, "I am assuming you've got guests too."  
"Yes. The Doctor, Jayne Smith, visited with some friends. Crew of an airline," Arlene explained, "Charlie Knapp-Shappey, Amanda Shappey, Marlene Crieff and Daphne Richardson."  
"Ah similar to our guests. Meet the crew of MJNair brought to us by our doctor, John Smith. We have Carolyn Knapp-Shappey, Arthur Shappey, Martin Crieff and Douglas Richardson," Arnold informed her.  
"I'll take you to meet you counterparts," Arlene smiled.  
"Miss Arlene," Kryten said.  
"Oh sorry you didn't visit first time," Arlene apologised, "Kyla's in the kitchen I assume you'll know the way."  
"Oh yes Miss Arlene. Thank you," And Kryten was on his way.  
Arlene led the way to the room where her five guests were and once Arnold's five visitors were introduced and settled she turned and announced, "Right me and Arnie are going to my bunk. We have a little unfinished business. If you need anything ask Hilly."  
"Or Holly," Arnold added before following Arlene.

* * *

Once in the room Arlene locked the door.  
"Right where had we got to?" Arlene asked.  
"I don't know," Arnold lied.  
"Oh I know I was going to give you one," Arlene smiled.  
"Yes but you're not going to now," Arnold declared.  
"And how'd you know that?" Arlene questioned.  
"I'm not going to let you and... And... That's it I'm just not going to let you," Arnold stated.  
"You really think that'll work?" Enquired Arlene.  
"Well that or I'll shout Dave," Arnold decided.  
"And why will Dave care?" Arlene asked.  
"Oh I guess not everything is reflected," Arnold smiled, happy he knew something she didn't.

* * *

Dave was happily playing with Bexley and Jim. Deb was enjoying the rest.  
"Deb," Dave said, "Do they know me as Mum or Dad?"  
"Dad. I'm their Mum," Deb explained, "And then they've got Aunty Arlene and Uncle Arnie. They know of 'im but don't really know 'im."  
"We'll 'ave t' introduce 'im later but could we stick t' Uncle Arnold. We've had a bad experience wi' Uncle Arnie," Dave smiled, "How'd ya think the two Rimmer's are gettin' on?"  
"Well Arlene still fancies 'im," Deb informed him.  
"Oh no," Dave sighed.

* * *

In the other room Carolyn and Charlie were keeping close eyes on Amanda and Arthur. Amanda and Arthur thought each other was brilliant. Martin, Daphne, Douglas and Marlene were getting on really well and were engrossed in a word game. Martin and Marlene were doing atrociously bad and Daphne and Douglas were doing extraordinarily well. Jayne and John were getting along marvelously. Kryten and Kyla were getting on as well. They'd busied themselves organising lunch for the sixteen people on board who ate and making the kitchen look respectable. You could say that apart from Arnold and Arlene, and Cat and Dog, that they were getting on like a house on fire.


	10. The Man in Io

Sixteen loads of dishes later and the food was all gone. Dave was still astonished at how big Bexley and Jim were. Then he remembered he'd got to introduce them to Rimmer. Well to his Rimmer.  
"Hey, Jim, Bexley. This is your Uncle Arnold," Dave announced pointing to Arnold.  
"Hi Uncle Arnie," Jim and Bexley smiled.  
"Urm hello," Arnold replied, "I'd prefer Arnold to Arnie though."  
"Uncle Arnold used to read to you when you were on our ship," Dave told them.  
"Like Aunty Arlene reads to us here?" The twins asked.  
"Yeah," Arlene responded, "I like reading them The Man in Io."  
"The Man in Io?" Marlene asked.  
"Yeah it's like The Man in the Moon for people who live on Jupiter or one of its many moons. We were read it even though we live on Io," Arnold explained.  
That evening and the next morning went by quickly and it was soon time for Arnold, Dave, Cat, Holly, Kryten, Carolyn, Martin, Douglas, Arthur and The Doctor to go home.  
They all said their goodbyes, got into Starbug and blue midget, (They couldn't all fit in Starbug, which they found out after several attempts,) and holly hopped on Red Dwarf back to their dimension.  
"Well that was interesting," Carolyn remarked.  
"Yes. Quite," Douglas added.  
"There was a girl me," Arthur said. He'd still not gotten used to it.  
"Wow, well I'm glad you asked us to come," Martin smiled to The Doctor.  
"You're welcome," The Doctor replied.  
The Red Dwarf crew was used to dimension jumping although they'd only done it three times now.


	11. Well, I guess we should return to Earth

"Well, I guess we should return to Earth," The doctor announced the next morning. They'd stayed the afternoon and night on Red Dwarf but he knew if they didn't leave soon the crew of MJNair wouldn't want to leave.  
"Yeah, I suppose so," The crew agreed.  
"Thanks for visitin'," Lister smiled, "If ya get a chance come again."  
"Yeah, it gets so dull when it's just us," Rimmer added.  
"We'll have to see if The Doctor will let us," Carolyn said.  
"Oh yeah 'course I'll bring you back some time," The Doctor smiled.  
"We should make it an official thing," Douglas suggested.  
"Oh and could we visit Amanda again?" Arthur asked.  
"That could work," Rimmer decided.  
"How 'bout in six months?" Lister suggested.  
"Okay. We shall make it a rule to visit every six months. On 22nd of February and 22nd of August," The Doctor declared.  
"I'll mark it on the wall chart," Martin added.  
"And we'll be looking forward to it," Rimmer and Lister smiled.  
That was it. All the arrangements had been made and it was time to leave.  
"Cya in August," The Doctor and MJNair's crew called from in the Tardis.  
"Yeah see ya then," Lister called back.  
"We'll be waiting," Rimmer added.


	12. We've had a lovely time

The trip back to Earth went smoothly and The Doctor took them to a time just before the accident.  
"Well I guess I should leave you here then," The Doctor said slightly sad that his new friends were going.  
"Yeah, shall we meet at Fitton airfield next time?" Carolyn suggested.  
"Erm yeah," The Doctor answered.  
"Thanks for your help," Douglas smiled.  
"We've had a lovely time," Martin added.  
"Can't wait to see you again," Arthur exclaimed.  
After that The Doctor got back into the Tardis and went for a few more adventures eagerly anticipating the 22nd of August.


End file.
